Un coeur déchiré
by the-angel-of-your-dream
Summary: Hermione commence une nouvelle année avec Ron. mais qu'arrivera t il si elle tombe amoureuse de Drago... HGDM HGRW
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Ron, tu n'es qu'un sale con!

-Ha oui? Et toi miss je sais tout, t'es quoi alors?

-ho...Mais comment oses-tu? Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment pour moi?

Hermione avait radoucit le ton de sa voix mais Ron n'en remarqua rien puisqu'il lui répliqua sèchement, un peu à la manière de Malefoy ;

-non, plus maintenant. Cracha-t-il.

Elle en fut bouleversée, une si longue histoire d'amour venait de se briser en une seule seconde. Seulement trois mots. Pourtant ces mots là étaient si déchirant qu'elle s'écroula au sol et commença à pleurer. Ron ne laissa voir aucune pitié sur son visage et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de sortir de la tour de griffondor. Ginny se jeta sur Hermione et essaya de la consoler autant qu'elle pu mais rien n'y fit. Hermione pleurait encore et encore et ne s'arrêtait pas. Une heure passa, Hermione pleurait toujours et Ron n'était toujours pas revenu. Soudain, Hermione cessa de pleurer, elle avait les yeux gonflé et rouge et ses joues l'étaient également mais elle se leva tout de même et partit. Personne ne savait où et pourquoi, mais plusieurs se disait que ça avait sûrement un rapport avec Ron.

Pourtant, Hermione n'en avait que faire de Ron à présent, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il soit à la bibliothèque comme souvent il s'y était retrouvé dans les dernières semaines. Elle franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque et surplomba la salle du regard. Elle le trouva assit, seul, à une table en train de feuilleté un magazine sorcier.

Elle s'approcha de lui et parla si fort qu'il sursauta.

-Toi, suis moi! Ordonna-t-elle.

Surpris, il la suivit sans dire un mot mais en se moment même, il se posait pleins de questions. Avait-il fait quelque chose? Ou peut-être que saint Potter et Weasley si? Mais quoi? Peut importe ce que c'était, il comptait bien savoir ce qui avait pu blessé Hermione à ce point. Maintenant sortit à l'extérieur, il commençait a avoir froid. Le mois d'octobre tirait sur sa fin et l'air se refroidissait à chaque jour. Hermione marchait si vite qu'il avait du mal à la suivre mais la voyant se diriger vers le lac, il savait où elle voulait l'y emmené. À la plage, qu'ils avaient découvert, un soir où ils se promenaient au clair de lune. Arrivés à la petite plage, elle s'écroula au sol, je courus auprès d'elle et m'assit à ses cotés. Bientôt, je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, puis elle s'intensifia et d'autres larmes se joignirent. Hermione pleurait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Sentant qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et se colla un peu plus sur elle. Il la laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps bien que cela prenne un peu plus de 20 minutes. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux gris paraissant froids mais pourtant si chaleureux parfois. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Maintenant, leurs souffles se suivaient et leurs nez se touchaient. Bientôt, leurs lèvres se soudèrent et leurs langues se mélangèrent. Puis elle se retira et le regarda à nouveau...

-Je t'aime Drago... Souffla-t-elle.


	2. l'arrivée à Poudlard

Chapitre 1

Et si on commençait avec le commencement?

C'était un jour comme les autres, un soleil radieux filtrait sa lumière dorée à travers mes rideaux. Un sourire s'illumine sur mon visage et, machinalement, je pense à Ron, qui est obligé de se réveiller sans moi chaque matin. Il m'a ouvert son cœur à bord du Poudlard express qui nous ramenait chez nous pour les vacances d'été. Notre premier baiser. C'était si bon, pourtant, c'était aussi notre dernier parce que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis. Et aujourd'hui, je le revois et j'ai si hâte. Je regarde mon réveil et m'aperçois que j'ai pris du retard dans mon emploi du temps. Alors, je me lève et traîne un peu sur le chemin qui sépare mon lit de la douche. Sur le chemin, je rencontre ma mère qui me sourit et qui étouffe un rire. Je la comprends lorsque j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux font pensé à du foin tellement ils sont mêlés et il devient de plus en plus difficile de les coiffés correctement puisque je les laisse poussés et ils sont maintenant rendu au niveau de mon soutien-gorge. Mes yeux, couleur chocolat, sont recouvert à moitié par mes paupières et mon regard est sans émotion, que fatigué. Je me déshabille et entre sous la douche. En sortant, je file à la cuisine pour apaiser mon ventre qui cri famine.

- Bonjour ma puce! Me dit ma mère.

- 'jour! Dis-je la bouche pleine de toast à la confiture.

- Alors, t'es prête pour une nouvelle année?

- Ouais! Bye je vais finir mes bagages.

Et je partit aussi vite que j'étais apparue 5 minutes auparavant. En passant le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, je me rends compte que je n'étais plus aussi maniaque du ménage qu'avant. Mes livres étaient empilés ici et là, mes robes de sorcière accrochées aux portes de mon armoire, mon linge éparpillé un peu partout et mes devoirs, finis bien entendu, sont resté sur ma table de travail. Je sors ma valise de sous mon lit et la pose sur mon lit. Je cours un peu partout dans ma chambre à la recherche de ce dont j'ai besoin. Je dépose mes livres en premier puis mon linge et enfin quelques objets personnels. Je range ma baguette dans la poche droite de ma veste et appelle Pattenrond pour le mettre dans sa cage. Il arrive au pas de course et je le pose dans sa cage que je mets à coté de ma valise.

En route pour la voie 9¾, je parle de tout et de rien avec mes parents. Puis lorsque mon père se gare, je débarque en vitesse de la voiture, me dépêche de prendre mes bagages et de dire au revoir une dernière fois à mes parents. Puis je pars à courir en direction de la voie mais me heurte à quelqu'un qui s'en venait et que je n'avais pas vue.

- Ha bonjour Mme Weasley!

- Bonjour Hermione! Comment vas-tu? Ron avait tellement hâte de te voir, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi tout l'été !

- Je vais très bien mais je dois me dépêcher sinon je vais manquer le train.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, aller dépêche toi ! Et bonne année !

Je passa la barrière et arriva devant le train. Je regarda ma montre et vu que j'avais 15 minutes d'avance. Je repris mon souffle et soudain je relevai la tête pour le chercher du regard mais nul trace de lui. J'alla porter mes bagages et entra dans le train à la recherche du compartiment que partageaient mes amis. Lorsque je vis sa silhouette au loin, mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et il commença à battre de plus en plus vite. Soudain, je vis une fille, une fille sublime. De longs cheveux noirs, des lèvres pulpeuses, de grands yeux violets aux cils allongés. Elle venait de l'embrasser. Elle venait de déposé ses lèvres grossièrement boursouflées sur les joues de mon petit ami ? Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Et lui, pourquoi la laisse-t-il faire ? Pourquoi riait-il ainsi ? Se souvenait-il qu'il sortait avec moi ? J'avais l'incroyable envie d'aller la frapper mais par une force que je ne contrôlait pas, je me retint. Me souvenant de mes bonnes manières, j'essaya de mettre un sourire sur mes lèvres et avança, lentement, les poings serrés. Lorsque j'arrivai derrière lui, je m'annonçai en toussotant. Il se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit comme je ne l'avais jamais vue.

-Salut mon amour ! Me lança-t-il. Et il se précipita sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Ha... Le contact de ses lèvres, j'avais oublié tellement c'était bon. Sa langue dans ma bouche, la mienne dans la sienne, un vrai moment de petit bonheur. Lorsqu'il se retira, il resta collé à moi, ses mains sur mon visage, son front collé au mien et il me dit, tout bas ;

-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais aussi longtemps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Promis ! Lui soufflais-je.

- hum, hum...

On s'est retourné en même temps pour voir qui osait interrompre nos retrouvailles.

- Ha, salut Harry ! Dis-je.

- Salut Hermione, je voudrais te présenter Suzan Pyrosis. Elle est nouvelle à l'école cette année.

- Ha ouais, salut ! Dis-je de ma voix la plus désintéressée que je me connaisse.

- Salut, et toi c'est Hermione comment ? dit-elle timidement.

-Granger. Répondis-je un peu méchamment. Heu...Ron, est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plait ?

-heu... Ouais.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin ou j'ouvris la porte d'un compartiment vide et l'y fit entrer. Après l'avoir refermée, je me retourna et je nu pas la chance de parler puisqu'il m'embrassait de nouveau. Il me faisait fondre sur place et perdre tous mes moyens. Mais lorsque je repris conscience, je me décollai de lui. Je vis d'abord son regard emplit de désir et puis ses longs cheveux roux, son sourire béât et son corps musclé. Il était vraiment sexy !

- Ron, pourquoi cette fille t'a embrassé tout à l'heure ? Et ne nie pas, je t'ai vu !

Je me surpris moi-même à être aussi courageuse. Pourtant, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Son regard était devenue sombre et ses oreilles écarlates. Tout semblait croire qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Comment ose-t-il me de dire ça ? Je suis pourtant sa petite amie, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- En tout ! Nous sortons ensemble à se que je sache ! Donc, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Elle m'a embrassée pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé à ranger ses bagages dans son compartiment. C'est pas un crime à ce que je sache !

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu le cacher dans ce cas ?

Ron sembla surpris de ma question. Et ses joues prirent la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il balbutiait quelque chose d'imperceptible et il se traita d'imbécile. J'étouffa un rire et repris mon sérieux.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Et bien, répond moi !

-Je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher, c'est juste que je pensais que c'était mieux que tu ne le sache pas parce que tu aurais fais une crise de jalousie somme tu es en train d'en faire une en ce moment.

-Je ne fais pas une crise de jalousie !

-Bien sur que si !

-non !

Mais il ne répliqua pas une autre fois, comme je l'aurais pensé, il s'est penché sur moi et à frôler son nez contre le mien, pris mon visage de ses mains pour les faire glissées sur mon cou puis dans mon dos. Je senti un frisson en moi. Je regardais son bleu des yeux et voulu m'y perdre. Il me tenait fermement et je n'aurais voulu m'enfuir en aucun cas. J'étais si bien, je me sentais en sécurité, dans le confort de ses bras protecteur. Je pencha mon visage sur le sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Une flamme s'illumina dans mon cœur et un frisson parcourir mon dos. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud mais j'étais bien, terriblement bien.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Nous nous quittâmes sans le vouloir puis regardâmes la personne qui nous avait dérangés.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron, agacé qu'Harry l'est encore dérangé.

-Et bien, nous sommes presque arrivés et vous n'êtes toujours pas habillés en sorcier. Et Mcgonagall voudrait te voir, Hermione.

-D'accord, je m'habille et j'arrive.

Je m'habilla à la hâte et donna un baiser furtif à Ron avant de me diriger vers le premier compartiment où m'attendait Mcgonagall. Arrivée au compartiment je vis d'abord Malefoy, accoté contre la fenêtre me regardant curieusement. Puis mon regard se tourna vers les deux autres personnes qui étaient dans le compartiment, deux autres garçons, l'un costaud, blond aux yeux verts et au regard inquiet, et l'autre était musclé, petit, avait des cheveux noirs, un petit nez retroussé et des yeux bleus. Tous trois me regardait et je les regardais les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que Mcgonagall arrive derrière moi et qu'elle m'oblige à aller m'asseoir à côté du garçon au regard de plus en plus inquiet.

-Bonjour, Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyés vos lettres pour vous dire que vous étiez préfets en chef. Je veux tous vous présentés ; Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy de Serpentard, Estévan Garcius de Poufsouffle et Fernando bloom de Serdaigle. Vous partagerez des appartements privés. Je vous en expliquerai l'endroit un peu plus tard. Vous serez aussi chargé d'amener les premières années à leurs dortoirs appropriés et de leurs expliqués les règles primordiales. Ensuite vous viendrez me rejoindre à la grande salle pour quelques mises au point et vous pourrez aller vous coucher. Bonne soirée et à plus tard. N'oubliez pas que je compte sur vous !

Et elle parti aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, un instant plus tôt. Soudain, le train s'ébranla et s'arrêta. Hermione sorti la première suivi de près par Fernando et d'Estévan. Drago tarda un peu mais se joignit tout de même à la foule qui se bousculait au dehors du train, face à l'immense château qu'était Poudlard.


	3. la révélation de Malefoy

Chapitre 2

Lorsque je mis les pieds dans la grande salle, je regardai autour de moi puis allai rejoindre mes compagnons pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Devinez quoi? Je suis préfet en chef!

-C'est super!dit une voix féminine qui ne m'était pas familière.

Je me tournai vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Et je la vis. C'était encore cette fille et en plus, elle était collée à Ron. Je me sentir bouillir et j'eue encore le goût de lui sauter dessus et de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Mon dieu. Je ne me savais pas aussi cruelle. Et je pense à ce que doit ressentir Malefoy, chaque fois qu'il nous voit. Je me tourne vers sa table et l'aperçois en train de me regarder. Il me sourit et entre dans la discussion de la personne assise à ses côtés. Je me sens toute drôle. Comment se fait-il qu'il me sourie? Soudain, je me rends compte que je suis toujours là à le regarder tandis qu'il ne me regarde plus. Je me retourne et vois Ron qui m'observe et m'interroge du regard. Je lui lance des éclairs et me retourne vers Ginny pour commencer à discuter. Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire le moindre mot, Mcgonagall entra dans la grande salle suivi de près par une longue file de jeune première année tous plus inquiet les uns des autres. La plupart regardaient le ciel avec émerveillement, d'autres regardaient aux alentours avec des regards furtifs pour prendre en mémoire les moindres recoins de la salle.

La répartition se fit rapidement et les Gryffondor accueillir une petite douzaine d'élèves. Bientôt ce fut l'interminable discours de Dumbledore puis le repas. Ron se précipita rapidement sur toute la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas encore goûtée et même sur celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Un vrai goinfre, mais ce fit pourtant rire Suzan aux éclats. Je détestais vraiment cette fille. Personne ne s'aperçu du regard que je lui jetais sauf Ron qui semblait découragé de mon comportement. J'étais encore plus découragé du sien. Non mais pour qui il me prend? Comme si j'allais laisser cette fille draguée mon petit ami sous mes yeux et ne rien faire! Je décidai de la laisser faire pour la soirée mais je m'en occuperais personnellement demain!

-Alors, passée de bonnes vacances Ginny?

-Ouais super! J'ai été visité mon frère Charlie en Roumanie et j'ai pu prendre dans mes bras un vrai bébé dragon! C'était Formidable!

Et elle continuait de parler de ses aventures qu'elle avait vécues en Roumanie, en particulier d'un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré et qui s'appelait samir. Je continuais de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite en pensant au jour où, lors de notre première année, nous avons surpris Hagrid avec un bébé dragon. Il avait été surpris également par Malefoy et Hagrid avait du s'en séparé. Ça l'avait beaucoup peiné.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

- Hein? Ho pardon Ginny, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ha oui? Et à qui tu pensais? Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un cet été?

- Non, et pourquoi j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un cet été? Je sors avec ton frère, tu te rappelles?

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, selon moi, tu perds ton temps.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, c'est vrai que Ron t'aime comme un fou mais ses histoires de cœurs ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle car tu as déjà une concurrente. Me révéla-t-elle en pointant du doigt son frère qui riait avec Suzan.

- Ha elle, ne m'en parle pas, j'aurais le goût de la tuer à chaque fois que je la vois, qu'elle soit avec Ron ou pas.

Et nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me rendis bientôt compte que je n'avais pas touché à la nourriture et que mon ventre criait famine! J'empoigna une cuisse de poulet et me versa du jus de citrouille. Quand j'eu finis de manger, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Je crois qu'après un merveilleux repas comme celui-là, vous méritez tous une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors j'aimerais que tout le monde se dirige vers ses dortoirs respectifs et les premières années, suivez les préfets en chef.

Alors je me leva et alla chercher les nouveaux élèves. Ils se mirent en petit groupe de trois ou quatre et nous commençâmes à avancer. Tout en me rendant au dortoir je leur expliquais quelque règle qu'il fallait savoir comme le fait que les escaliers changeait parfois de position. Arrivé à la salle commune, je leur expliquai les dernières instructions et leur révéla leur mot de passe. Puis je leur souhaita bonne nuit et parti. En sortant, je fonça dans Ron. Je lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres et lui souffla bonne nuit à l'oreille avant de partir à la course car j'étais déjà en retard pour le rendez-vous du professeur Mcgonagall. Devant les portes de la grande salle, je m'arrêta un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et franchit finalement le seuil de l'immense pièce. Je cherchais autour de moi mais ne vit personne. Pourtant, ma montre indiquait bien que j'avais du retard. Puis je la regarda avec plus d'attention et m'aperçu que les aiguilles ne bougeaient plus. Je me mis à rire de moi-même en pensant comment j'avais été idiote de ne pas l'avoir vue plutôt. Soudain je sentie une présence derrière moi. Je me retourna et vit l'un de mes futurs colocataires.

- Salut, je m'appelle Hermione, et toi, tu t'appelles comment déjà? Lui demandais-je pour entreprendre la conversation.

- Heu, moi c'est Estévan. Je viens de poufsouffle. Tu es vraiment jolie, tu sais!

- Merci Estévan. Excuse moi tu pourrais me donner l'heure? Ma montre ne fonctionne plus.

- Il est 8h15.

- Merci!

- Tiens voilà Granger qui essai de se faire de nouveaux amis. Weasley et Potter ne veulent plus d'une sang-de-bourbe?

- Tais toi Malefoy ou tu vas le regretter! Dis je sèchement entre les dent.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais regretter? Le fait de partager des appartements avec toi? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà fait!

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Demanda rapidement Mcgonagall.

Je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour arriver aussi vite. Malefoy doit se poser la même question puisqu'il sursaute et se retourne rapidement pour faire face au professeur.

- Rien, professeur. Proteste-t-il.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons immédiatement au principal. Vos dortoirs se trouvent dans l'aile ouest du château, au troisième étage derrière le tableau d'une elfe et d'un troll. Votre mot de passe est barbouille. Ha, mr. Bloom, contente de vous voir enfin. Vous demanderez des renseignements sur ce que je viens de dire à vos colocataires et je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne nuit. Dit-elle en s'adressant maintenant au petit groupe entier.

Le jeune homme de Serdaigle n'avait plus l'air inquiet qu'il avait à bord du train. Il avait maintenant un air sur de lui et me regardait d'une bien drôle de manière. Il commença à s'approcher de moi lorsque nous commencions à marcher en direction de nos lits.

- Je pari que tu es Hermione, moi c'est Fernando, mais tout le monde m'appelle Fé. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Mcgonagall, au juste?

- L'endroit de notre dortoir et notre mot de passe ; Barbouille.

- Merci.

On aurait dit qu'il voulait engagée la conversation mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Pendant notre trajet, personne ne parlait. Malefoy en tête du groupe, essayait de se montrer plus fort que nous. Il marchait droit, la tête haute et les mains balançant de chaque coté de son corps. Puis je me tournais vers Estévan, le plus petit d'entre nous, il marchait tranquillement, un air de chien battu à la figure, les mains dans ses poches. On aurait dit qu'il avait essayé de s'aplatir les cheveux mais sans résultat. En fait, ses cheveux me faisaient penser à ceux de Harry. Je ris un peu de la ressemblance que je venais de faire entre mon colocataire et de mon meilleur ami. Je détournais la tête et me tournais à présent vers Fé. Il avait fière allure dans son uniforme de Poudlard et il faisait drôlement penser à Malefoy. Un petit air supérieur, un sourire en coin, la tête haute et les cheveux blonds, en fait il était pratiquement son jumeau. Soudain, je fonçai brutalement sur Malefoy qui s'était arrêté. Je me mis à basculer mais je me fis rattraper par deux bras puissant ; ceux de Fé.

- Ho merci, Fé. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à des excuses? Tu m'as foncé dedans tout de même!

- Ho ça va, Malefoy, elle n'a pas fait exprès. Dit Fé, pour me protéger.

- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné. Alors, ces excuses?

- Bon ça va, je m'excuse. T'es content?

- Oui, merci. Dit-il, encore fier de lui.

Et il se retourna face au tableau et dit le mot de passe. Lorsque nous entrons, l'un après l'autre, nous nous émerveillons face à ce décor d'une splendeur comme on n'en a encore jamais vu. Une cheminée se dresse sur le fond de la salle commune. De chaque côté, se trouve deux escaliers avec, au dessus, l'insigne de nos maisons. Autour du foyer, deux canapés d'un bourgogne sombre sont enseveli de coussins verts forêt, or, bleu marine, et bronze. Dans un coin, plusieurs tables de travail sont installées, et dans l'autre, deux portes, probablement celle de la salle de bain et une autre dont j'ignore la fonction. Sur les murs d'un beige crème, plusieurs tableaux sont accrochés. Je parcoure la pièce des yeux et aperçois un tableau qui attire mon attention. Il y a là, une jeune fille innocente assise sur une balançoire, et, à côté d'elle, un garçon un peu plus vieux la pousse pour qu'elle aille toujours plus haut. Une profonde joie s'installe en moi et je me sens tout à coup légère. Je reste là, à observer le tableau pendant que mes compagnons vont explorer leur chambre ou encore la salle de bain. Je pense tout à coup à mon père, celui dont je n'accorde pas une très grande importance dans ma vie même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors, je recule lentement du tableau, me retourne et avance tranquillement vers l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre. Arrivée devant celle-ci, je m'arrête et respire profondément. Je tourne la poignée et ouvre tranquillement la porte. Je vois soudain des murs rouge flamboyant, un lit à baldaquin couleur or avec des draps de soie et une commode en bois massif accoté sur le fond de la pièce. À côté de la porte, se trouvent une table de travail et une chaise couleur d'or, Je me tourne vers le mur à ma droite où j'aperçois une immense tête de lion peint sur le mur. Des rideaux bourgogne à la bordure d'or recouvre ma fenêtre. Je m'en approche et découvre un magnifique paysage. Le lac, ressemblant une nappe d'huile, est si beau en cette période de l'année. Je vois aussi la cabane de Hagrid, un peu plus loin, et sa cheminée qui boucane comme jamais. J'entends un miaulement et me penche pour ouvrir la cage de Pattenrond. Il reste un peu dans sa cage et commence à sortir, prudemment, reniflant chaque petit recoin de la pièce. Je me dispose à ouvrir mes valises et à ranger mon linge. J'empile devoirs et livres sur la table de travail sauf mon préféré que je dépose sur ma table de nuit, « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Je range ensuite mon linge dans la commode et quelques articles personnels dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je m'étends ensuite sur mon lit et repense à la journée que je viens de passer. L'image du tableau me revient soudain en tête et je cris ;

« NON! Ne le tuez pas ! »

Mais il meurt tout de même sous mes yeux. Je pleure et cri en même temps. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous laisse. Ma mère et moi avons besoin de lui. Soudain, ma mère mais sa main sur mon front en sueur et dit que je fais de la fièvre. J'écarte sa main et lui réplique que je n'en fais pas. Je pleure encore plus. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me réconforte mais ça ne me console toujours pas. Elle s'écarte un peu et me secoue de toutes ses forces.

« Mais réveille toi! »

Et je sursaute en découvrant que c'est Malefoy qui me tient dans ses bras et non ma mère. Ce que je croyais être les regards des mangemorts ayant tué mon père, sont en fait ceux de Fé et d'Estévan. Ils me regardent, inquiets. Fé dépose sa main sur mon front et essuie la sueur en frottant légèrement sa main sur ma joue. Estévan panique mais il ne dit rien. Je repense à Malefoy, qui me tient fort de ses bras musclés. Je me retire de son emprise et regarde ses yeux gris. Habituellement froids et cruels, ils sont maintenant emplis d'inquiétude et de compassion. Je baisse la tête et vois qu'il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama, de même que Fé. Je peux voir leur torse musclé et nu ainsi que leurs bras puissants et athlétiques.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles!

Je fus brusquement sorti de ma rêverie par la voix anxieuse de Malefoy.

- Heu oui je vais bien, mais que faites vous dans ma chambre?

- Tu criais, hurlais que ton père était mort. Nous avons accourus et tu étais trempé de sueur. Dit précipitamment Estévan.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, je croyais que tu te faisais enlevé par chez pas qui. Me dit doucement Malefoy.

- Ça va, je vous assure, j'ai seulement fait un mauvais rêve. Vous pouvez aller dormir tranquille, maintenant.

- Tu es sûre? Me demanda prudemment Fé.

- Oui, oui, ça va aller.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, bonne nuit! Me dit précipitamment Malefoy. Il venait de reprendre son ton de voix que je lui connaissais bien. Il sortit rapidement de ma chambre et je l'entendis courir dans les marches. Les deux garçons restant me dirent, eux aussi, bonne nuit et partirent, un peu plus rassuré que je leur ai souris. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas mise en pyjama. Alors que je l'enfilais, j'entendis deux voix masculines provenant de la salle commune. De ma chambre, leurs paroles étaient imperceptibles mas je m'approchais et finis par comprendre leur charabia.

- Avoue le dont que tu l'aimes. Proposa Fé.

- Je te dis que je ne l'aime pas. Comment veux-tu aimer ça, c'est une sang de bourbe! Ça nuirait complètement ma réputation et mon père viendrait ici me tuer de ses propres mains si ça finissait par s'apprendre. Répondit Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui finirait par s'apprendre?

Je me mis à écouter plus attentivement leur discussion et m'approchait de plus en plus. Mes orteils étaient gelés et quémandait le confort de mon lit douillet mais je ne les écoutaient pas et continuaient d'avancer pour mieux entendre le reste de la discussion.

- Je ne te dis que je ne l'aime pas, voilà tout!

- Si tu le dis, mais je ne te crois pas. Et qu'est-ce que son sang peut bien faire? Elle est très jolie, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Je ne le nie pas!

- Et en plus elle est très intelligente. C'est un atout!

- Je te dis que je ne l'aime pas! Et de toute façon, si c'était le cas, il y a quand même un gros problème!

- Quoi?

- Weasley ! Elle sort avec lui! Tout le monde le sait, ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié ce détail !

J'étouffai un cri. C'était de moi qu'ils parlaient! Comment se fait-il que Malefoy m'aime? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça! Je ne voulu pas entendre le reste de la conversation. J'en avais déjà trop entendu, de toute façon. Je retourna lentement et discrètement vers ma chambre et ferma la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais lorsque j'eu fermer la porte, je collai mon oreille sur celle-ci et n'entendis que des pas précipiter dans les marches de d'autres dortoirs. Je me décollai de la porte et retourna sur mon lit. Ça ne me prit que quelques secondes avant de me rendormir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un soleil splendide qui essayait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je souris, malgré moi, et regarda ma montre. Me souvenant qu'elle ne marchait plus, je la jetai dans la poubelle. Je me leva et parti à la recherche d'une source où je pouvais trouver l'heure. En sortant, je manqua une marche et glissa sur mon derrière jusqu'en bas. Je me relevai et frotta mon postérieur d'une main et me grattant la tête de l'autre.

- Je vois que le matin ne t'embelli pas! Me dit une voix joyeuse et claironnante.

Je me tournais vers la voix et vit Malefoy. Souriant de toute ses dents, il était assis sur l'un des canapés, un livre en mains. Je restais muette, debout, face à lui, et ma main droite toujours sur mes fesses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ho, mais rien je pensais à quelque chose que j'ai oublié dans ma chambre. Heu, excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas l'heure pas hasard? Demandais-je sachant que je ne l'aurais jamais venant de Malefoy.

- 5h45 du matin. Je ne te croyais pas aussi matinale.

- Toi non plus! Répondis-je machinalement.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Rien, je vais prendre ma douche! Dis-je en guise de réponse.

- Et tu es obligé de m'informer de tout ce que tu vas faire à chaque minute de ta journée? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ailles prendre ta douche! Répliqua-t-il un peu trop froidement à mon goût.

Je ne répliquais pas car je savais où ça mènerait. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain, en silence. Je sentais un regard poser sur moi mais je n'osais pas me retourner. En me lavant les cheveux, je pensai soudain à Suzan. Je cherchais maintenant à l'éloigner coûte que coûte de Ron mais je ne savais malheureusement pas quoi faire. Une idée me vint alors en tête. Je n'avais jamais eu une aussi bonne idée! Je me félicita moi-même d'avoir penser à une solution simple et efficace à la fois. Je ne comprends pas comment je n'y ai pas penser plus tôt!

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous aimez bien ma fic jusqu'à présent. J'essai toujours de faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit plus que croustillante à lire. Le chapitre 3 devrait arriver en début janvier pcq les vacances de noël sont là et je m'en vais plusieurs jours à mon chalet! Mais je vous promet qu'elle sera aussi intéressante que les autres. Bon ben bisou et joyeux noel!


	4. trop de questions

Enfin, voila le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que celui-ci est différent des autres. Peut-être plus romantique, trop à l'eau de rose? Faite-le moi savoir et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

Lorsque j'eu finis de me laver, je m'habilla rapidement et sorti en hâte de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de mes cheveux et une autre autour de mon corps. Je ne le vis nulle part. Il devait sûrement être descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je me dépêcha donc d'aller finir de me préparée dans ma chambre et sortit de celle-ci 20 minutes plus tard, vêtue de ma robe de sorcier, les cheveux bien secs et ébouriffé comme à leur habitude et un ventre gargouillant. Je pressa le pas dans l'escalier et tomba sur Estévan. Il était très souriant ce matin, même s'il venait sûrement de se réveiller.

- Ho, excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. Dis-je un peu déboussolée.

- Ça fait rien, wow pour quelqu'un qui vient de se lever, tu es très belle. Me dit-il.

- Merci, mais ça fait déjà une heure que je suis debout. Tu n'aurais pas vue Malefoy?

- Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai entendu des voix venant de l'escalier de Fé. Me répondit-il en pointant du doigt l'escalier du Serdaigle.

- Merci!

En m'approchant de l'escalier, les voix s'amplifiaient. Je pouvais entendre distinctement chacun des deux garçons. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à écouter une fois de plus leur conversation. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un écoute mes conversations privés. Alors je monte une à une les marches, tout en écoutant distraitement ce qu'ils disent.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Je ne c'est pas. C'est sorti tout seul. Mon dessus Malefoy a pris le contrôle.

- Non, car Malefoy, il est assis devant moi. Je lui parle, il aime une sang de bourbe et, croyez le ou non, il est gentil. Il n'est pas cruel et froid! Même si c'est ce que tu crois.

Malefoy semblait bouché et perturbé puisqu'il ne répliqua pas. Je me rendis bientôt compte que j'avais monté toutes les marches et j'écoutais derrière la porte entrouverte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et cogna fermement à la porte. Un silence S'abattit brutalement. On n'entendait même plus leurs souffles. Tout s'était arrêté. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas venir jusqu'à moi et la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Fé, un peu contrarié. Mais il changea brusquement d'attitude lorsqu'il me vit. Un large sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres et il se retourna vers Malefoy, assis sur la chaise de bureau. Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais je suis sûre que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que se sois moi plutôt qu'Estévan.

- Eille, Salut mione. Comment ça va?

- Comment tu m'as appelé? Demandais-je, pas vraiment rassurée du surnom qu'il m'avait donné.

- Mione. T'aimes pas ça?

- Au contraire, j'adore! C'est juste que je n'avais pas très bien compris et que personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça avant.

- Bon, est-ce qu'on peut t'aider?

- Heu, en fait, je voulais parler à Malefoy. Tu viens déjeuner? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. Espérant qu'il soit d'accord.

- Heu, d'accord.

Il se leva et me rejoignit. Nous descendons les escaliers côte à côte sans dire un mot. Il ouvrit le passage et me fit passer la première, comme un bon gentleman.

- Tu voulais me parler? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- En fait, oui. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Dis-je avec beaucoup d'effort pour parvenir à sortir cette phrase de ma bouche.

Il prit son air supérieur et me regarda dans le plus profond de l'âme. J'en était un peu gêner et sentie mes joues tourner au rouge vif.

- Granger a besoin de mon aide? Serait-il possible que je connaisse quelque chose que la plus brillante fille de l'école ne sache pas?

- Peut-être. En fait, tu t'y connais beaucoup mieux que moi en matière de vengeance.

Le visage de Malefoy s'illumina. On aurait dit que je venais de lui annoncer que son pire ennemi venait de décéder.

- Vengeance? De qui veux-tu te venger? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- En fait, ce n'est pas que je veuille me venger, c'est qu'il y a une fille…C'est une espèce de dévergondée et elle ne veut que coucher avec lui. Et lui ne veut rien voir, il me dit que je suis jalouse. Je les ai surpris l'autre hier dans le train et lorsque je l'ai questionné, il a nié et avoué en prétextant que j'étais jalouse. Et puis c'est juste un imbécile. Mais cet imbécile je l'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai pensée te demander conseil. Est-ce que tu veux m'aider, oui ou non?

- Tu veux te venger de Ron parce qu'il se laisse dragué par n'importe qui?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est ce que je me répète à te dire depuis tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. Dit-il simplement.

- Quoi d'accord?

-Et bien j'accepte de t'aider à condition que tu me rendes un service lorsque j'en aurai besoin.

Il s'était arrêté et s'était retourné pour me faire face. Les portes de la grande salle à nos côtés, il parlait maintenant tout bas même s'il n'y avait que quatre personnes dans l'immense salle.

-Je dois te dire que je ne suis pas spécialiste dans les histoires de cœurs, côté vengeance. Mais je crois que je pourrais organiser quelque chose. Rejoins moi dans la salle commune après le petit-déjeuner.

-Heu, ok! Répondis-je normalement.

-Chut! Pas si fort! Un plan diabolique ne se révèle jamais au grand jour. Même après avoir été exécuté. Alors baisse le ton!

Il m'avait dit ça dans le plus grand des mystères. Il me tenait les bras de ses mains fortes. Je ne dit plus rien et lui non plus. Après un moment, je me desserrai de son étreinte et il me déclara « bon appétit! » pour ensuite partir vers la table des serpentards où se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. Ça ne prit pas deux secondes avant que Pansy glousse et commence à rire. Je suppose qu'il a tout raconté et qu'ils sont en train de se moquer ouvertement de moi. Je déteste aussi cette fille. Je déteste Malefoy plus que les deux autres filles réunies. Soudain, il me regarde et me sourit. Je le déteste encore plus qu'avant. Comment ose-t-il raconter ma vie privée? Non, c'est de ma faute! Pourquoi ai-je demandé de l'aide à Malefoy? Pourquoi m'ai-je confié à Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit? Maintenant, tout le monde va savoir et je vais me ridiculiser. Il se peut même que je perde Ron…Ho mon dieu! Qu'ai-je fais? Malgré la faim qui me rageait le ventre, je tourna les talons et partis à courir vers la salle commune des griffondors. À bout de souffle, je donna le mot de passe à la grosse femme et entra dans la pièce. Elle était encore vide. Je monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des filles et me glissa discrètement dedans. Je m'avançais sur la pointe des pieds et arriva enfin à côté d'elle.

-Ginny? Chuchotais-je en la secouant légèrement.

-Hum. Fut la seule réponse que j'eu de sa part.

-Aller, debout Ginny! Je dois te parler, c'est urgent! Mais aller réveille toi!

Je la secouait maintenant très fort pour être sur qu'elle se réveille. Elle leva la main pour me gifler mais j'esquivai son coup. Elle grogna un peu puis ouvrit un œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda-t-elle de très mauvaise humeur.

Ginny ressemblait en tout point à son frère Ron même si ses idoles étaient ses frères jumeaux. Elle était très paresseuse au lit et, malheureusement pour moi, très difficile à lever le matin. Je la secoua plus fort et enleva ses couvertures. Elle poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement mais se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait habillé et peigné, des yeux fermés et un air de bœuf sur le visage. Je lui pris le bras et commença à marcher. Elle me suivait à petit pas endormi mais je la tirais pour qu'elle avance plus vite. À mesure qu'on avançait, elle commençait à se réveiller. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le tableau, je donna le mot de passe et entra rapidement dans la pièce. Mais voilà que Malefoy m'y attendais déjà. Je stoppai brutalement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devais-je rester là et renvoyer Ginny ou continuer à avancer en évitant soigneusement de le regarder? Les yeux à moitié clos, Ginny ne vit pas que j'avais arrêté et me heurta de plein fouet. Elle se ressaisi rapidement et me prends la main, à son tour, pour me tirer vers l'escalier des griffondors, où elle avait reconnu l'insigne. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas et que je regardais Malefoy, Ginny me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-T'es pas chanceuse de partager des appartements avec lui...Aller viens!

Malefoy, lui, me regardais froidement, comme quand je l'avais connu, plusieurs années auparavant. Je finis par me détacher de son regard et me rends à ma chambre avec Ginny. Arrivée à celle-ci, elle se jette sur mon lit.

- Haaa... T'as un lit super confortable! Je veux devenir préfète en chef, moi aussi!

Je laisse échapper un petit rire puis reprends mon air grave et la rejoins. Je m'assois sur le bout du lit et me racle la gorge. Elle se redresse et me regarde, attendant probablement que je parle la première.

-Bon, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, je vais aller droit au but. Tu sais comment je ne peux pas sentir Suzan? Eh bien, ce matin dans ma douche, j'ai cherché un moyen de me débarrassée d'elle. En fait juste pour qu'elle lâche Ron. Et j'ai finalement eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui connaît ce domaine mieux que moi? Alors j'ai demandé de l'aide...

- Et où est le problème?

-Je l'ai demandé à Malefoy... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit!

Mon amie me regarde, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne sais pas si je dois recommencer à parler ou continuer de me taire. Je la laisse quelques secondes de plus dans cet état et lui demande finalement de dire quelque chose. Elle semble chercher ses mots et tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Malefoy? Me demande-t-elle comme si de rien était.

Je fus si surprise de sa question que je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Puis, je fus choquée. Comment peut-elle croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et LUI? Mais, soudainement, je me remets à penser sérieusement à sa question. Il est vrai que Malefoy semble éprouvé des sentiments pour moi, même si je me résous à ne pas vouloir le croire. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Ginny ou garder ça pour moi. Je décide finalement de me taire.

-Non, pas que je sache. Répondis-je avec mon ton le plus détaché.

Elle semble réfléchir à nouveau. Mais bientôt, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je ne te crois pas! Dit-elle en riant.

Je fus choquée à nouveau puis je me mis à rire avec elle mais ne sachant pas pourquoi. Mais des coups à la porte nous interrompirent. En me retournant, je priait la terre que se ne soit pas lui. Pourtant c'est bien lui, avec ses yeux gris clair mais pourtant, un regard sombre l'habite, puis ses cheveux blonds un peu plus court que ceux de Ron et son corps robuste mais délicat à la fois. On dirait que la peur lui rage le ventre ou plutôt la langue puisqu'il n'ose dire un mot. Ginny et moi le regardons sans dire un mot. Je commence a vraiment détesté tous ces moments de silence pesant.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Dit enfin Ginny.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle seule avec lui? Je la supplie du regard de ne pas m'abandonner mais elle se lève tranquillement et part en direction de la sortie. Malefoy entre dans la chambre pour laisser la chance à Ginny de passer dans l'embrasure. Malefoy et moi ne bougeons pas d'un poil. Nous nous dévisageons, gêné tout les deux de la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Finis-je par demander.

-Ho, heu rien de bien spécial. C'est juste que je croyais que tu aurais voulu savoir comment te venger de Ron.

-Ha, mais bien sûr! Entre, assied toi.

Il entra, prit la chaise de mon bureau au passage et vint s'asseoir près de moi. J'attendais qu'il parle mais il semblait vouloir que je fasse preuve de curiosité. Mais mon orgueil l'emporta sur ma volonté et je continuais de me taire. Soudainement, il poussa un long soupir et se racla la gorge.

-Bon, pas besoin de faire des détours. Je crois que tu devrais faire exactement ce qu'il fait.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, ce qui t'enrage c'est de voir une autre fille avec Ron, surtout si elle le drague. Ce que je te propose c'est de faire exactement la même chose. Tiens toi avec un nouveau gars et rends Ron jaloux jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que tu ressens.

-Malefoy, t'es un vrai génie! C'est trop simple pour que j'y aie pensée moi-même. Comment as-tu fais?

-Pour tout te dire, c'est Pansy qui m'en a donné l'idée parce que je n'y avais pas songé moi-même.

-Pansy est au courant? Dis-je subitement sur le point de me jeter sur lui et de le tuer.

-Non, bien sûr que non! Je lui ai demandé conseil mais je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était pour toi. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi stupide?

-Je l'ai peut-être pensé. Excuse-moi Malefoy, je ne te connais pas encore assez. Je t'ai jugée, je crois.

-Voudrais-tu apprendre à me connaître... me demanda-t-il.

Je ne voulu pas répondre, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Je fis tout de même un signe de la tête pour approuver. Je me demande, par la suite, ce qui pu me pousser à faire ce geste. Voudrais-je vraiment mieux connaître Malefoy? Et si oui, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas lors de notre première année? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses malheureusement. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Sa main s'approche de mon visage et l'essuie de son pouce maladroit qui frôle mes lèvres. Il commence à se pencher sur moi et plus il se rapproche, plus je veux reculer mais je n'y arrive pas. Soudain, ma main part toute seule et le gifle si fort qu'il se tien la joue de ses deux paumes. Je me lève, les larmes aux yeux et la main fautive sur la bouche. Je voudrais m'excuser mais je ne sais pas comment. Il ne me regarde pas, je crois qu'il a honte. Je crois qu'il a raison de l'être. Je sors avec Ron après tout. Je me mis à courir en attrapant mes affaires au passage. Je courais si vite que je ne me rendais pas compte du monde que je bousculais sur mon passage. Brutalement, je me retrouvai au sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'essayais de me relever mais quelqu'un le fit à ma place. Je regardais cette personne dans le bleu des yeux. Il semblait inquiet et désolé, un regard plutôt solide et timide à la fois. Je me relevai avec difficulté car le choc avait été violent. J'étais un peu étourdi. Ron me pris dans ses bras et je senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je lui accorde sans aucune hésitation et sens sa langue s'entrelacer avec la mienne. Puis, à bout de souffle, nous nous relâchâmes mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant un instant. Puis il m'aida à ramasser mes affaires et nous partons vers le premier cours en commun avec les serpentards.

Que va-t-il se passer? Viendra-t-il me parler comme si de rien était? Et si c'est le cas, comment réagira Ron? Et Harry? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend mais je dois l'avouer... j'ai peur!

Bon finis pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review me ferait grandement plaisir! Ca m'encourage à continuer! Et une petite chose encore : trouver vous finalement que ce chapitre est différent des autres? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il est bon pareil?


	5. Un peu trop d'attention

Chapitre 4

Jamais je n'aurais voulu assister à ce cours et jamais je n'ai été aussi humiliée. Pourtant, je lui avais bien dis que je voulais mieux le connaître, que je voulais bien qu'il y est une toute petite place pour lui dans ma vie. Mais jamais plus je ne lui parlerai. Jamais plus je ne me confierai à lui! Pourquoi m'a-t-il ignorée? Et la seule fois qu'il a osé m'adresser la parole c'était pour se moquer de moi! Pour m'humilier. Une chance, Ron a prit ma défense. Mais une fois réconforter, il est vite retourner s'occuper de sa petite garce. Je crois bien que je vais suivre le conseil de Malefoy. Mais c'est de trouver qui voudrait bien se tenir avec moi seulement pour rendre Ron jaloux. Je ne connais personne d'assez gentil pour ça à part Harry mais ça ne changera rien parce que Ron ne sera jamais jaloux de son meilleur ami. A part la fois où il a été férocement jaloux de l'immense popularité d'Harry lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais c'est oublié maintenant. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider et qui ne me demandera rien en retour. Ho... Peut-être qu'il voudra bien m'aider lui. Surtout si je partage des appartements avec lui! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Je cours à mon dortoir, espérant avoir la chance de le croiser pour lui proposer mon marché, et pour changer mes livres de potions pour ceux de métamorphoses. Encore avec les serpentards. J'ai vraiment pas de chance! Au moins cet après midi, j'ai cours de botanique avec poufsouffle. Le reste de l'après midi est libre. Je vais donc en profiter pour commencer mes premiers devoirs de l'année, qui sont toujours très faciles. Ou je vais peut-être essayer de passer du temps avec Ron. Sans oublier de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je cours dans l'escalier et trébuche quelque peu mais finis par me rattraper pour finalement reprendre mon souffle en face de ma porte entrouverte. N'avais-je pas fermé ma porte en partant ce matin? Ha non, c'est vrai, Malefoy est sorti après moi parce que je me suis enfuie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été gourde. Enfin bon, je ne peux pas revenir dans le passé, et, même si je le voulais, je ne le ferais pas. J'aurais trop peur de trop changer les choses. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Je décide finalement d'ouvrir la porte et découvre Malefoy allonger sur mon lit, la tête à l'envers au bout de celui-ci. Je reste si surprise que je n'ose pas bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je précipitamment, sur le bord d'une colère noire.

-Je suis venue te voir. On pourrait discuter, si t'en a envie, bien sûr. Me répond-t-il timidement.

-Tu crois que j'ai encore envie de te parler? Tu m'as humiliée au cours de potion et tu ne m'as pas adressée une seule parole. Tu m'as ignoré royalement et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça et qu'on discuterait comme deux bons vieux amis?

-heu...oui! Me dit-il en échappant un petit rire satisfait de sa réponse.

-Non, je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi! Va t'en! Sors de ma chambre et laisse moi tranquille!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je criais ni pourquoi il ne bougeait toujours pas sous les ordres que je lui avais donnés. Il restait là allongé sur mon lit en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Soudain son regard s'arrête sur mon buste. Je n'ose pas le croire! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il ose me regarder les seins sans gêne? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute à ce contact. Je me retourne et aperçois Estévan le regard sombre et diabolique. On dirait qu'il n'ose pas parler et que seul par son regard, nous comprendrions ce qu'il a à nous dire. Mais comparativement à moi, Malefoy semble avoir compris quelque chose puisqu'il se lève et descend les escaliers rapidement. Une seconde plus tard, on entend le bruit du tableau s'ouvrir et se refermer. Estévan semble soudainement très gêné. Il a ôté sa main de sur mon épaule et s'apprête à partir quand je le retiens par le bras. Il me dévisage, essayant de comprendre mon geste. Je l'invite à s'asseoir. Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais j'insiste quand même pour qu'il reste quelques minutes.

-Je sais que ça pourrait te paraître assez bizarre mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour, comment dire, rendre Ron jaloux, mon petit copain. En fait, je me tiendrais plus avec toi et tu pourrais essayer de me draguer subtilement mais juste assez voyant pour que ça rende Ron tellement jaloux qu'il se débarrasse de Suzan.

-Je ne crois pas avoir compris totalement le fin fond de cette histoire mais oui j'accepte. Je veux bien t'aider mais à une condition.

-Ça dépend laquelle. Dis-je en échappant un petit rire nerveux, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

-Que tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs. J'ai énormément de misère dans presque toutes les matières en particulier métamorphose. Tu veux bien m'aider toi aussi?

-Ho, bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence?

-Et bien j'avais pensé à cet après midi. Je ne finis pas trop tard et je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être commencer le plus tôt possible. Si je ne veux pas rater mes examens! Je crois que j'en ai beaucoup à rattraper.

-Pas de problème! Alors à tout à l'heure! Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon cours.

-Moi aussi! À plus tard!

Et c'est comme ça que nous partîmes chacun de notre côté pour notre prochain cours.

J'arrive, comme à mon habitude, la première au cours. Mais en peu de temps, plusieurs se joignent à moi. Au début, que des griffondors, mais plus l'heure du cours approche, plus de serpentards arrivent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Mcgonagall, oui, par contre. Je me bouscule un peu avec Parvati et Lavande en entrant dans la salle de cours. Je vais m'asseoir aux côtés de Neville, au premier rang. Soudain, quelqu'un trébuche un peu à côté de moi, sans vraiment tombé. Il se penche vers moi, une main sur le dossier de ma chaise et une autre sur la table. Il n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre de mon visage.

-Fais attention à toi Granger! Ou, tu pourrais le regretter. Me dit Drago Malefoy.

Il parle haut et fort pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende. Plusieurs serpentards rient ouvertement. J'aurais le goût de le frapper mais je me retiens. Il ne reste guère plus longtemps. Il tourne les talons et va s'asseoir avec ses amis. Je tourne un peu sur ma chaise pour faire, de nouveau, face à Neville. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le professeur Mcgonagall commence à donner son cours. Je sors immédiatement un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes. Soudain, je vois un autre petit morceau de parchemin tomber. Il est soigneusement plié et mon nom y est inscrit sur le dessus. Je le ramasse et le regarde plus attentivement en le tournant soigneusement entre mes doigts. Il m'intrique mais je n'ose pas l'ouvrir ici. Au cas où Mcgonagall voudrait me le confisquer, je le dépose proprement dans ma poche et suis le reste de mon cours. Lorsque la cloche sonne enfin, tout le monde part vers la grande salle, pour un dîner bien mérité, avec 2 rouleaux de parchemin en devoir. Alors que je sortais de la classe pour me diriger vers les toilettes, quelqu'un me prend par la taille, se qui me fais sursauter. Lorsque je me retourne, Ron me regarde amoureusement, une main enroulée dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille. Il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais ne demande pas l'entrée de ma bouche. Il se retire et me regarde encore, tendrement, cette fois. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Pourquoi agit-il de la sorte?

-Mon cœur, je dois me faire pardonner. Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud caresse mon lobe puis mon cou. Un frisson me parcoure le corps. Je l'aime tellement que je lui pardonnerais tout en cet instant. Je lui pose tout de même la question.

-Qu'as-tu à te faire pardonner?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. On dirait qu'il devient stressé tout à coup, qu'il a peur de prononcer son tord. Je me demande pourquoi. Je voudrais insister mais il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire garder le silence, lui permettant de prendre son temps. Mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, il commence à parler.

-J'ai eu tord de ne pas vouloir t'écouter. Tu avais raison pour Suzan. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était nous séparé. En fait, elle me voulait moi. Elle me désirait très fort et...Elle m'a embrassée.

Je n'ose pas le croire!

-Pardon? Elle? Non, mon cher! Embrasser ça se fait à deux! Tu m'as trompée, j'arrive pas à le croire! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Je ne comprends pas, explique moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Criai-je.

-Mais non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon cœur. C'est moi! C'est moi seul qui ait fautif.

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça?

Il semblait bouché. Moi je criais et pleurais, ne pouvant contenir mes larmes. Il me regardait tristement, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour me consoler. Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. En tout cas, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps!

-J'ai besoin de temps et de solitude. Laisse moi!

Je sais qu'il a entendu. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il reste là, planté à quelques centimètres de moi. Il essaie de s'approcher pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je recule. Il se rend compte peu à peu qu'il a vraiment fait quelque chose de grave. Sa mine s'assombrit. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Soudain, je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, descendre sur son menton puis tombé sur son gilet. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe car je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer. Je m'approche de lui et lui donne un doux baiser sur sa joue encore mouillé. Il me regarde, surpris de mon geste.

-Je t'aime mon poussin, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour oublier. Lui dis-je.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers les toilettes des filles.

Lorsque j'arrive à celle-ci je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis horrifié. Mes cheveux sont tellement en désordre que je les tresses avec une petite formule magique trouvée dans sorcière-Hebdo. J'asperge mon visage d'eau bien glacée pour faire disparaître les rougeurs de mes yeux un peu gonflés par les larmes puis le sèche avec une serviette. Je repense soudainement au petit morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié. Je le sors de ma poche et le regarde, encore une fois. J'hésite un peu à l'ouvrir, de peur qu'il ne contienne qu'une farce. Mais je l'ouvre tout de même et parcoure le petit mémo pour y lire la signature dans le bas. Je reste de marbre. Pourquoi Drago Malefoy m'écrirait-il une lettre? Je reviens au haut du morceau de parchemin et commence à lire.

« Salut mione, Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner mais j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se parle comme des personnes civilisées. Peut-être que tu ne voudras rien savoir de se que j'ai à te dire mais je te propose tout de même de faire une promenade demain soir. J'apprécierais vraiment que nous finissions notre conversation de ce matin. J'ai hâte de te voir. Vivement demain soir.

P.s. c'est à 8h. Ne soit pas en retard. Drago »

Plusieurs questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Mais la première qui m'ait passée par la tête, et qui d'ailleurs était la plus stupide, était de savoir comment je m'habillerais. Non, mais vraiment! La deuxième était beaucoup plus appropriée à la situation. Pourquoi devrais-je y aller? Je viens de me faire tromper par l'amour de ma vie et pourtant, je ne ressens rien. Ensuite, alors que je n'ai toujours pas rompu, un autre garçon voudrait me draguer en me proposant de faire une ballade au clair de lune.

Non mais vraiment, on dirait que je vis une de ces histoires de téléromans moldus ennuyants. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois enceinte. Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Mon ventre gargouille. Je replis le morceau de parchemin et me rends vers la grande salle pour manger.

En marchand, je ne sais plus à quoi penser. À Ron qui vient de m'apprendre qu'il a osé l'embrasser même s'il m'aime, à Malefoy qui veut se promener au clair de lune avec moi, à Ginny qui semble penser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et Malefoy ou encore à Estévan qui doit m'aider à faire tomber Ron complètement jaloux. Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire tomber Ron jaloux s'il a enfin compris ce que cette garce voulait et que s'il tenait à moi, il devrait faire attention. Il n'est quand même pas si idiot que ça. Soudainement, un bras se glisse entre le mien et ma taille. Estévan me sourit et me fais un clin d'œil. Dois-je lui dire que je veux tout annuler. Je décide de jouer un peu le jeu, ou du moins, jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais lorsque nous franchissons les grandes portes, il pose un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma main. Je rougis à ce geste. Je dois dire qu'il sait s'y prendre pour draguer une fille. Je le regarde et le remercie du regard. Sans ajouter un mot, je me dirige vers la table des griffondors. Ginny me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry, assis à ses côtés, fait la même chose. Puis Ron, assis aux côtés de Suzan, mange paisiblement. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vu se qui vient de se passer? Espèce d'imbécile! Il ne regarde jamais quand il le faut et il se goinfre trop, au mauvais moment. Quant à Suzan, elle n'est même pas à deux centimètres de mon amour. Je fais le contour de la table et vais m'asseoir en face de Ginny. Elle ne me lâche pas du regard, tout comme Harry. Ron finit par s'apercevoir du comportement de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami et ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-C'est quoi ces drôles de têtes? Hermione a fait quelque chose?

-Elle n'a rien fait mais le beau gars au cheveux noirs, par contre... Tu as un soupirant? Me demande-t-elle, avide d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

-Peut-être. Mais je dois dire qu'il est très charmant. Il est préfet en chef, lui aussi, mais à poufsouffle. Nous partageons des appartements et je dois l'aider à faire ses devoirs, il a beaucoup de difficulté.

-Quoi?

Tout le monde se retourne vers Ron, qui semble soudainement très gêner. On dirait que ça lui fait de l'effet. Je me sens tout à coup réjouissante. Je lâche finalement Ron des yeux et recommence à discuter avec Ginny. Pendant tout le repas, nous ne parlons que de lui. Ron à l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à la discussion et il manque de renverser son verre lorsque Ginny mentionne qu'il a de belles fesses. Mais lorsque j'approuve, il le vide complètement. Nous sommes tous partis à rire. Furieux, il s'est levé de table en emportant une bouchée de dessert et a quitté la grande salle à pas de géant. Peu de temps après, Suzan est parti également. J'aurais voulue lui sauter dessus et l'empêcher de rejoindre mon amour mais, encore une fois, je me suis retenue. Le repas terminé, je quittai mes amis pour aller chercher mes livres de botanique et me rendis finalement au cours. Il n'y avait encore personne, comme d'habitude. J'ouvre donc, mon livre et commence à lire, appuyée sur la serre. Tout à coup, deux mains se blottissent sur mes yeux. Je déteste ce petit jeu d'enfant où il faut que tu devines la personne qui te cache la vue. J'essaie tout de même quelque chose.

-Ron? Harry? Estévan?

-T'as deviné! Alors, comment ça va? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait tout à l'heure?

-Je vais très bien. Oui! Tu m'as tellement aidé, tu n'as pas idée! Ron a renversé son verre de jus de citrouille! Je te remercie, vraiment!

-Ho mais de rien! Mais tu n'as pas oublié pour tout à l'heure?

-Non, on se rejoint à la bibliothèque?

-Heu, d'accord.

-Salut Hermione!

-Salut Ginny. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas présenté... Estévan voici Ginny Weasley, ma meilleure amie, Ginny, voici Estévan Garcius, mon ami, mon colocataire et mon agent double. Hi hi hi!

-Quoi? Comment ça agent double?

-Il m'aide à rendre Ron jaloux, et je l'aide à faire ses devoirs. C'est un marché que nous avons conclu ce matin.

-Ha, je comprends mieux le pourquoi du soupirant. Je dois y aller, on se revoit tout à l'heure, Hermione. Et j'espère te revoir bientôt Estévan. Finit-elle sensuellement.

Je la vois partir vers le château en courant, bousculant le pauvre Neville au passage. Lavande et Parvati arrivent accompagnées de Dean et de Seamus. Ils se joignent à moi et à Estévan. Peu de temps après, le professeur Chourave arrive suivit d'une longue file de poufsouffle. Lorsque la cloche sonne enfin, Ron n'est toujours pas là et Suzan non plus. J'enrage lorsque je vois leurs places vides pour la première fois. Le cours commence et le professeur décide de nous mettre en équipe de quatre. Je me mets avec Harry, Estévan et un de ses amis.

Trente minutes après le début du cours, Ron arrive essoufflé, les cheveux ébouriffés et une marque de griffe sur son cou. Il se joins à une équipe et me jette un regard furtif, mais cruel. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de lui voir cet air. Quelques secondes plus tard, Suzan fait on entrée, le souffle court et raide ainsi que les cheveux ébouriffés, tout comme Ron. Je soupçonne quelque chose mais je ne veux pas le croire. Elle s'assoit à la table la plus éloignée de moi et de Ron. Je ne comprends toujours pas son geste. Elle s'approche tout de fois d'un autre garçon, Dean. Parvati la regarde de travers. Je vois qu'elle lui envoie un peu de terre sur son uniforme, sans faire exprès, dit-elle. Je ne la crois pas et un peu plus tard, elle recommence. Et ça se répète plusieurs fois pendant le cours. Lorsque le professeur Chourave décide enfin de l'avertir, elle me jette un coup d'œil et me tape un clin d'œil. Je lui sourie et le remercie du fond du cœur. Harry a finit par remarqué le petit jeu et me glisse un mot tout bas pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre.

-C'est drôle une fois, mais ne la taquiner pas trop. Ce genre de fille sait se venger. Ce n'est pas que je prenne pour elle, mais je veux que vous fassiez bien attention.

-Nous ferons attention, je te le promets. Lui dis-je en échappant un rire.

Il me sourit et retourne à son pot. La conversation n'est pas forte autour de la table mais je sens le regard pesant de plusieurs personnes. Celui d'Estévan sur ma poitrine, celui de Ron cherchant mon regard, celui de Suzan me lançant des éclairs et celui d'Harry qui me surveille... Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter autant d'attention?

Encore une fois, je trouve mon style d'écriture changé. Rassurer moi de ne pas m'arrêter. Peu importe qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, une critique ça fait du bien et ça permet de s'améliorer. Écrivez-moi une review! Merci d'avance.

Ha oui, je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me font leurs commentaires ; chlakoone, GinnyPotter2, SunsetDivine, Kinoko.Kinoko. Et une réponse à d'autre :

Missachan : je te remercie spécialement pour ta crittique vraiment construcive. Tu m'as bcp encouragée à faire ce chapitre. J'espère avoir ton avis sur celui-ci.

Tashiya : Je suis désolée si tu t'attendais à un Malefoy un peu plus froid et cruel. Mais je ne m'y fais pas à faire des personnages aussi méchants. J'espère que tu aimes ma fic pareil.


	6. Ne me parle plus

Chapitre 5

Une fois le cours de Botanique terminée, je me rends directement à la bibliothèque pour donner quelques leçons privées à Estévan. Malgré l'heure qui avance, je ne me soucis pas de son retard. Je suis plongée dans un livre magique et si romantique. C'est un livre que j'ai emprunté à ma mère, une histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme moldu du moyen-âge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis jamais intéressée à la littérature moldu auparavant.

Absorbée par ma lecture, je ne le vois pas s'approcher. Il me prends le livre des mains et lis le titre du roman, puis son auteur, en gardant toujours un doigt à la page où je suis rendue. Je le pris de me le rendre. Il s'approche de moi, en gardant le livre loin de moi, assez loin pour qu'il ne soit pas à ma portée.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord tu dois m'aider. Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se recule et je vois un sourire malicieux entre ses dents.

- Bon, par quoi veux-tu commencer? Demandais-je simplement.

- La métamorphose, je crois. C'est ce dont j'ai le plus de difficulté. Me dit-il au bout d'un instant.

- Bon, très bien, attaquons la métamorphose. Dis-je, essayant d'être le plus entraînante possible.

Il me regarde en souriant. Ses yeux plongé dans les miens. On dirait qu'il me lit comme un livre ouvert. Jamais je n'ai eu cette impression et je me sens terriblement gênée. Je baisse les yeux et ouvre le livre qu'il a apporté.

Plus de deux heures ont passées. Nous sommes nettement plus avancé. Estévan est très intelligent et il comprend très facilement mais je crois que cet effort est simplement lié au fait que je sois là. Je ne veux pas le croire, mais je laisse le bénéfice du doute m'envahir. Suite à une série d'exercice très simple, je lui propose d'aller manger et il accepte. En sortant de la bibliothèque avec le bras d'Estévan encerclant ma taille, Ron passe devant nous sans même nous lancer un regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel et cours le rejoindre, abandonnant Estévan sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Lorsque je le rejoins, je lui touche le bras pour signaler ma présence. Il sursaute, et me dévisage, le regard emplit de peur et de désespoir. Puis, il change soudainement, son regard est froid et encore plus effrayé, on dirait qu'il panique. Je lui prends les mains, peut-être pour le rassurer, mais elles sont moites, extrêmement chaudes et mouillées de sueur nerveuse. Je suis surprise mais ne le laisse pas paraître. Je ne le lâche pas du regard, mais il essaye de fuir le mien. Je l'oblige à se concentrer sur le brun de mon iris. Ses yeux commencent peu à peu à s'emplirent de larmes.

-Qu'et-ce qu'il y a? Finis-je par demander.

Il ne me répond pas. Il ne veut pas répondre, ça se voit. Est-ce moi qui ait fait quelque chose? Ou peut-être s'était-il encore passé quelque chose avec Suzan.

Je n'ose pas le croire. Pourquoi je l'ai abandonné comme ça, à cette simple pensée. Elle m'a fait fuir, comme un chien enragé qui me poursuit. Je l'ai laissé seul dans le couloir, une larme sur sa joue, le regard peureux et chagriné. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Cette seule phrase m'a laissé sans mots. Elle m'a fait fuir la réalité, celle que j'aurais dû affronter. Et maintenant je suis rongée par le remord, envahit par les larmes, secouer de frissons et toujours suivit d'un hoquet nerveux. Je suis couchée sur mon lit, la tête en bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai imiter Malefoy. Mais je note de le remercier pour ce remède miracle. À l'instant même où j'ai mis ma tête à l'envers, mes larmes ont cessé de couler, mes frissons de passer le long de mon dos et mes hoquets ont arrêté après 5 minutes. Par contre, mes remords continuent de me ronger l'estomac. Ou peut-être que c'était la faim qui me ronge le ventre et les remords sont tout simplement là sans que je les sente.

Toc Toc Toc!

Avec le moral dans les talons, je ne pense pas à la présentation que je peux donner sur le moment. Je laisse donc sortir un faible ''oui'' de ma bouche. La porte s'ouvre lentement et la personne entre dans la chambre commence à marcher, mais s'arrête net lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit ainsi accoutré. C'est un pas léger, une démarche féminine. Puis j'entends un deuxième petit pas derrière la première. La première personne avance vers moi et met sa main sur mon front. C'est à ce moment là que je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Je vois tout d'abord Ginny. Elle est inquiète, ça se voit facilement sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Je lui souris et la remercie d'être là. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas compris puisqu'elle fait signe à la personne derrière elle de s'approcher pour l'aider à me soulever de ma position actuelle. Lorsque je détourne les yeux du visage de Ginny, je le vois, il est là. Il n'ose pas bouger, même pas pour aider son amour à se remettre sur place. Je vois Ginny crier à son frère de l'aider mais je n'entends rien. Je suis comme dans un état second. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe. Une troisième personne arrive en courant et bouscule un peu Ron au passage. Cette personne est Malefoy. Lui aussi est inquiet. Lorsque je le vois, j'aimerais me relever pour être plus présentable mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je panique un peu mais lorsqu'il s'approche pour enfin aider la pauvre Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus de crier aux oreilles inattentive de Ron, je me radoucit et sourit faiblement. Je n'arrive pas à faire mieux.

Ma tête tourne. Mon sang va dans tous les sens et s'affole. Toute cette quantité de liquide rouge descendue à ma tête veut, à présent, redescendre vers le reste de mon corps mais ne peux pas. Mes yeux veulent se fermer mais je reste courageuse et les gardent ouverts. La pièce dans laquelle nous venons d'entrer est blanche et il y a des lits de la même couleur alignés dans la pièce. Mes deux compagnons me couchent sur l'un d'eux, le plus proche. Ginny crie encore, son visage est terriblement inquiet et elle a chaud. Son corps n'en pouvait plus de supporter plus lourd qu'elle sur une longue distance. Elle s'est éloignée un peu du lit, enroulé des bras protecteurs de son frère, une larme coule sur sa joue. Mme Pomfreche mouille un linge et le dépose sur mon front. Elle parle calmement à mes amis, sûrement pour récolter des informations. Elle finit par quitter la pièce. Malefoy reste là une minute à me regarder puis s'en va. Ron et Ginny restent près de moi. Harry arrive peu de temps après. Il me regarde et pose sa main sur la mienne. Ginny enlève le linge humide de mon front et le remet dans l'eau froide. Elle le tord et le replace, tout en parlant de ce qui s'est passé. J'entends quelques mots par ci par là, rien de bien distinct, mais au moins, je sentais que j'allais de mieux en mieux. Ma tête me tourne encore, mes frissons ont repris. Ma faim ne m'a toujours pas abandonné. Je décide finalement de fermer les yeux et de m'adonner à un peu de sommeil. Mon cœur me fait mal, ma tête aussi, mon ventre également. Je vois ses yeux bleus, une inquiétude mêler d'angoisse et de chagrin. Mes remords reviennent subitement. Mon amour s'envole.

Les rayons du soleil m'aveugle. Sa lumière est si pure et forte qu'elle traverse mes paupières. Je sens l'énergie en moi, une force nouvelle. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Ron à la tête couché sur le bord de mon lit. Je souris. Il est si beau au matin, lorsqu'il dort encore, malgré son ronflement sonore. Tout à coup, mon ventre n'en peut plus. Il veut se rassasier, il veut manger. Il fait des hurlements pas possibles. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je soulève les couvertes de mon corps et m'assoit sur le lit. Ron sursaute et me regarde, hébété. Je le regarde en souriant, lui caresse la joue et me lève. Mes jambes ne supportent pas totalement mon poids, je bascule et me rassoit sur le bord du lit. Ron retient son rire et vient s'asseoir près de moi, sans tout de fois me toucher. Je le trouve distant envers moi.

-J'ai faim. Dis-je au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je vais venir avec toi. Me répond-t-il.

Je me tiens à son bras, pour ne pas tomber. Au bout d'un moment, je m'habitue et finis par le lâcher. Nous marchons côte à côte, en silence, dans les couloirs silencieux et désertés. Il est encore très tôt malgré le soleil matinal assez fort. Lorsque nous passons devant une fenêtre, le soleil nous aveugle complètement. Lorsque je tourne les yeux, il marche droit, les bras ballotants de chaque côté de son corps, le dos un peu courbé mais droit. Ses yeux sont sans émotion, sans sentiment. La seule lueur perçue, est celle du reflet du soleil. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. L'unique pensée qui m'a fait couchée à l'infirmerie cette nuit, est celle qui me revient en tête soudainement, brutalement. Comme un vieux souvenir qu'on veut à tout prix effacer de sa mémoire. Je suis toujours là à le regarder et on dirait qu'il ne se rends compte de rien. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne m'ait trompée une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Je m'arrête soudain, ne voulant plus avancer. Il s'arrête aussi, un peu plus loin, me regardant, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je finalement.

-Comment ça, de quoi tu parles?

-De quoi je parle? Mais tu te moques de moi ou quoi? Tu es distant avec moi depuis hier! Ne vient pas me dire qu'il ne se passe rien, je ne te croirai pas! Et si c'est à propos de Suzan, dis moi le maintenant! Plus tu attendras, pire ce sera!

Il met un temps fou à répondre. Son regard est le même qu'hier. Inquiet et triste, peureux et contrarié. Je me suis trouvée bien courageuse, mais maintenant, mon courage baisse peu à peu. Je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir se qui c'est passé. Ou peut-être qu'il ne c'est absolument rien passé et que je m'en fais pour rien. Je ne crois pas, parce qu'il aurait finis par parler et répliquer après ce que je lui ai dit. Un vent d'automne me glace le sang. J'ai la chair de poule, de gros frissons. Il s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras puissants et réconfortants. Il me réchauffe dans le temps de le dire. Il ne se décolle pas, il reste là, blottis contre moi. Ou plutôt, moi blottis contre lui. Ma tête enfouie dans son torse et les bras recroqueviller sur ma poitrine, je sens son souffle chaud et rauque sur mes cheveux. Je pense toujours à lui et à Suzan. Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquée.

-Allez, vide ton sac! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas! Dis-je en me détachant de son étreinte.

Il soupire. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Je te dis qu'il n'est rien arriver. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de mon baiser avec Suzan. C'est tout! Insiste-il.

Je ne le crois pas. Je ne veux pas le croire de toute façon.

-J'ai le droit à la vérité! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, par pitié. Dis-je en laissant couler une larme.

Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je m'écroule au sol. Ron accourt à mes côtés. Assise, je le repousse de toutes mes forces, aussi faibles soient-elles. Je me relève et commence à marcher. Je me retourne brutalement et pointe un doigt sur lui.

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole tant que tu ne t'auras pas décidé à m'avouer ce qui te tracasse.

Je pensais que ça allait peut-être le décider et qu'il crierait mon nom. Comme dans tous les bon films romantiques moldus. Mais non, il ne fait rien. Il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, on dirait même qu'il a cessé de respirer. Je pleure. Je pleure si fort que ça résonne dans les couloirs, tout le long de mon chemin.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant le tableau de la coupe de fruit, je chatouille la poire et entre dans l'immense cuisine. Plusieurs elfes de maisons s'agitent autour de moi pour m'offrir leur service. Je commande le plus gros déjeuner que je n'ai jamais mangé. Puis je vois soudain surgir une petite tête que je connais bien. Dobby s'approche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Miss! Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, miss. Dobby peut demandé pourquoi, miss?

-Bien sur, j'ai été à l'infirmerie cette nuit parce que je ne me sentais pas bien et je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi.

-Je comprends miss. J'espère que vous vous sentirez mieux miss. Bonne appétit miss. Dobby doit maintenant retourner à ses chaudrons. Bonne journée Miss.

Et le petit elfe parti vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait Winky. Je la saluai de loin mais elle fit semblant de ne pas me voir. Mon déjeuner est prêt et je le dévore. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de manger.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit. La fatigue me couvre les yeux. J'ai sommeil mais je ne veux pas dormir. Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, l'horloge de ma chambre indique que le cours commence dans dix minutes. Je me presse de m'habiller d'un autre uniforme, de me peigné et d'être tout simplement plus présentable. Je pige une course folle à travers le château pour arriver à ma classe d'études des runes pendant que les garçons sont à la divination. Le professeur est mortellement ennuyant. Harry et Ron seraient surpris de m'entendre dire cela. Mais je tiens tout de même mon opinion. Le cours enfin finis, je cours à la rencontre de Ginny pour lui raconter ce qui c'est passé ce matin, un peu plus tôt.

-Non? Il n'a rien voulu te dire?

-Rien, pas un mot, à part qu'il a essayé de me mentir. Je me sens tellement anéantie sans lui. Incomplète, sans vie ou plutôt sans amour.

-Ne te laisse pas vaincre aussi facilement. Tu peux te sentir abattu mais jamais anéantie, n'oublie jamais cela. Et tu n'es pas sans vie, je te le rassure tout de suite. Mon frère est imbécile, laissé tombé une fille comme toi. Il rate une telle chance!

-Ouin...

-Tu ne sembles pas convaincue...

-Non, pas tellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre de me sentir abattu pour un simple garçon.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Ma chère Hermione, n'importe quel garçon voudrait coucher avec toi. Tu ne leur en laisses tout simplement pas la chance. Si tu ouvrirais les yeux, tu verrais que tous les garçons te dévorent des yeux. Tu es si belle, chérie.

Je ris avec elle. Je me sens tout de même perturbée. Est-ce vrai que tous les garçons me dévorent des yeux? Je ne crois pas. Elle doit dire cela seulement pour me remonter le moral. Cette idée me reste dans la tête toute la journée. Et je ne sais pas si c'est qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot mais, ma petite Ginny avait bien raison. Je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais réellement ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui m'entoure. Mais ça va changer maintenant.

Voila la suite... je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu bien des difficultés à terminé ce chapitre puisque je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. Je reviendrai avec la suite. Merci pour ceux et celles qui m'envoie des reviews. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus, en particuliers ceux qui m'aideraient à m'amélioré pour que ce soit le plus intéressant possible.


	7. Qu'estce qui se passe?

Chapitre 6

L'ombre commence à se répandre sur le lac, la noirceur s'installe. Je reste pourtant là, à regarder le soleil disparaître derrière les montagnes avoisinant le château. Les couleurs se mélangent puis le ciel devient complètement noir. Aucun nuage au dessus de moi, les étoiles commencent à s'illuminer. Couchée dans l'herbe, je pense et me laisse bercé par le bruit des minuscules vagues sur le lac. Un vent d'automne s'installe. Mon souffle se transforme en fumée au contact de l'air froid. Je n'ai ni manteau, ni veste, une simple chemise à l'effigie de l'école. Mon regard se perd dans les étoiles. Je repense à Ron, un frisson me parcours. J'ai mal. Mon cœur se resserre sur lui-même, simplement à la pensée de ce garçon, autrefois mon meilleur ami. J'ai de la peine mais je ne veux pas le laisser paraître. Une ombre se dessine dans le coin de mon regard, c'est une silhouette qui s'approche. Elle détermine un corps enveloppé d'un manteau pour se protéger du froid. Je ne sens plus mes oreilles ni mes pieds ni le bout de mes doigts. La silhouette s'est assise à mes côtés. Elle ne bouge pas mais me regarde attentivement, relookant chaque recoin de mon corps. J'ose finalement tourner les yeux dans sa direction. Il me regarde de ses yeux gris et froids, pourtant il me sourit. Un sourire malicieux mais heureux. Il me salut de la tête. Je m'assois à mon tour.

-Je croyais ne pas te voir se soir.

-Je ne pensais même plus à ce « rendez-vous » que tu m'as donné. En fait, j'aurais aimé mieux rester seule, pour être honnête.

Il sembla offusqué sur le coup mais ne le laissa pas paraître longtemps.

-Veux tu que je m'en aille ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Non.

Je voulais rester seule mais je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Nous nous regardons longuement, dans le plus profond de l'âme. Depuis cet après-midi, je me sens plus légère, un poids que je pesais chaque jour sur mes épaules s'est soudainement volatilisé. Je suis calme et sereine, il n'y a plus rien qui m'inquiète. Je marche différemment, je pense différemment, je parle différemment. Mais ça ma apporté quelque chose de bien tout ça. Ma peur s'est volatilisée.

-De quoi parlions-nous hier matin, déjà?

Il met un certain temps à répondre. Il fait semblant de chercher un moment puis me répond :

-Tu as refuser de me parler parce que je t'avais un peu humilié au cours de potion puis tu m'as crié après pour que je m'en aille. J'aurais voulu ne pas m'en aller mais Estévan est arrivé.

-Pourquoi es-tu partis simplement à sa présence.

J'ai parlé doucement, presque silencieusement, un peu sensuellement.

-Tu n'as pas vus son regard ou quoi? On aurait dit qu'un ogre avait pris a possession de son corps. Essentiellement de son regard.

-Alors tu as eu peur? Demandais-je en ricanant.

-Non! Je n'ai peur de rien!

Il partis à rire. Moi aussi. Nos visages allaient éclater, nos estomacs se contractaient, les larmes nous montaient aux yeux. Lorsque l'atmosphère s'est calmée, nous nous sommes levés et avons marchés silencieusement dans la nuit étoilée. En contournant le lac, une petite plage s'est dessinée devant nous. Elle était cachée du château, mais offrait une vue magnifique.

-C'est beau, non?

-Oui, magnifique. Soufflais-je.

Un long silence s'en poursuivie. Une certaine magie s'était installée. L'heure avançait, la lune se levait. Elle était pleine, merveilleusement ronde et parfaite.

-Savais-tu qu'il était aussi mauvais pour les yeux de regarder la lune que le soleil?

Paf! Le moment emplit de magie était brisé. Je lui souris, je ne voulais pas lui avouer qu'il venait de tout gâcher.

-Il faudrait rentrer, minuit approche. Si on se fait attraper par Rusard, on est foutu. Même si on est préfets. Finit-il par dire.

Je me lève et nous marchons tranquillement vers le château. J'ai froid et il s'en rend compte. Il prend son manteau et me recouvre les épaules. Sa chaleur étant resté collé au vêtement me réchauffe instantanément. Nous parcourons les couloirs silencieux sans dire un mot. Nous ne croisons pas Rusard. Quelle chance! Le tableau pivote et nous laisse entrer. Il me laisse passer la première. Je lui redonne son manteau et nous restons face à face dans la salle commune, ne sachant que dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois resté là à attendre où partir directement dans ma chambre? Lui dire salut ou l'ignorer complètement? Le remercier, mais pour quoi? Je décide finalement de faire les premiers pas, je l'embrasse sur la joue, me recule puis souris. Il me sourit à son tour et je pars en reculant vers l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre. J'ignore encore si j'ai fait le bon choix mais je m'allonge sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine de mettre mon pyjama, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon esprit est encombré de merveilleux moments de cette soirée que le sommeil enveloppe tranquillement. Mon esprit s'assoupit, il laisse place aux rêves. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle d'aucun d'eux à mon réveil...

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux sur la nouvelle journée qui m'attend. Je n'ai pas le goût d'aller assister à des cours ennuyeux et sans intérêts. Mais je finis par me lever difficilement, prendre mon uniforme au passage et descendre l'escalier, les yeux mi-clos. Quelqu'un siffle lorsque j'arrive tout en bas. Mon regard lance des éclairs, je n'ai pas du tout l'humeur à blaguer à cet instant. Fé commence à rire, je me retiens d'aller le frapper. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, sans cogner puis j'aperçois Malefoy nu, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Je ris, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je me rends bien vite compte que je reste planté là, la porte toute grande ouverte à sourire devant lui. Je suis gênée, terriblement gênée. Je ferme la porte en glissant un simple mot au passage : « dépêche! ». Je dépose mon linge sur la table de travail juste à côté et vais m'allonger sur le divan.

Mes yeux se referment peu à peu, je suis bien installé, plusieurs coussins m'entourent, la lumière est tamisée. Le sommeil voile mes paupières, voile mon esprit déjà assoupit. Une soudaine vague d'eau froide me gicle le visage. La surprise me laisse sans voix. J'ai le visage trempé, je vois tout embrouillé. Ça me prends plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre se qui m'arrive. J'essuie, d'un revers de manche, l'eau qui me dégouline sur le visage. Mon regard s'attarde sur Fé qui ris haut et fort. Mais il est beaucoup trop loin pour que se soit lui. Je parcours la pièce des yeux et vois la porte de la salle de bain se refermé. Il va le regretter longtemps. Malefoy ne paie rien pour attendre. Je marche rapidement, la colère m'envahit. Je m'empare de la poignée mais elle est barrée. Ma baguette est restée sur ma table de travail, dans ma chambre.

- Fé, déverrouille moi cette porte sinon c'est toi qui va manger une volée.

Je n'ai pas demandé, j'ai ordonné. Il ne rit plus. Il s'approche et déverrouille la porte grâce au sortilège ... . Mais le spectacle à lequel je m'attendais ne se produit pas. Estévan se cache du mieux qu'il se peut, aucune serviette n'est à sa portée. Il est plus que surpris. Encore la poignée de porte dans ma main, mon corps ne répond plus. Mon cerveau a beau envoyé un paquet de messages, celui-ci ne veut pas répondre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, qui m'a parut une éternité, je referme la porte en riant. Ma colère m'habite toujours mais je pourrais laisser tomber ma revanche. Je lui cris de se dépêcher à travers la porte en chêne. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai enfin la salle de bain pour moi toute seule. Je déboutonne ma chemise et l'enlève. Je fais glisser ma jupe sur mes cuisses puis elle tombe par terre. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne brutalement et il est là. Ses yeux gris sont pleins de désir, de fougue. Je me sens comme un animal pris au piège, devant mon agresseur. Il pose sa main dans mon dos, s'approche plus de moi, fais glisser sa main dans le bas de mon dos puis plus bas encore. Je le repousse. Je le bouscule même. Il semble tellement surpris qu'il bascule et se cogne contre la porte. Son regard est méchant, surpris et paniqué, mais surtout en colère. Ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Je me sens subitement gênée, j'avais complètement oubliée que j'étais en sous-vêtements! J'ai envie de lui crié dessus mais je garde mon sang froid et tiens compte de la décision que j'ai pris hier. Je mets une serviette autour de moi et va ouvrir la porte. Il sort, à contrecœur. Je referme la porte tout doucement et la verrouille cette fois-ci. J'accote mon oreille gauche sur la porte et essaie d'écouter.

« -Alors? Elle n'a rien voulu savoir?

-La ferme Fé! Je croyais que c'était dans la poche après notre soirée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a repousser. J'ai tellement eu l'impression d'y être enfin arrivé pourtant...

-Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais, imbécile? Mione, c'est une fille un peu coincée. Va falloir la séduire et la faire tomber amoureuse de toi si tu veux coucher avec elle.

-Je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, pas seulement couché avec elle! Quand vas-tu finir par comprendre? »

Je me décolle de la porte et repense à tout ça une fois sous l'eau chaude. Après 1 minute je sens comme une vague d'eau tiède sur mon corps. Maintenant, c'est de l'eau glacée qui sort du tuyau. Pris de court, je laisse échappé un cri et arrête l'eau le plus vite possible. J'ai froid. Je tends la main hors de la douche pour atteindre une serviette. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait déjà plus d'eau chaude? J'ouvre le rideau et tombe sur deux paires de yeux moqueurs et rieurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là?

-On t'a entendu crié, on est venu voir ce qui se passait. Me répondit Fé, retenant un rire.

-Il ne reste plus d'eau chaude, c'est normal que j'aie crié! Vous voulez bien me laisser m'habiller?

-Pas de problème, laissa échapper Malefoy, en refermant la porte.

Voyons! Cette salle de bain porte malheur ou quoi? J'ai enfin finis de m'habiller, de me brosser les dents et de me peigner les cheveux. Je sors et descend prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Harry y est déjà. Je m'assois en face de lui. Il a la mine sombre. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne m'a pas encore regardé.

-Salut harry. Dis-je doucement.

Pas de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Continuais-je encore plus doucement.

Toujours rien.

-Harry, répond moi! Dis-je normalement.

Il sursaute. On dirait qu'il s'aperçoit de ma présence pour la première fois. Je me sens un peu insulté. Je lui repose la question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Répétais-je doucement.

-ho...rien de bien important...

-Je veux le savoir quand même!

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

Il part. Il me laisse là, perplexe. Je n'ose pas bouger, un peu choqué du comportement de harry. Une présence vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ginny est aussi perdue que Harry.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, toi?

-Moi? Rien. Alors, tu as bien dor... bien dormi?

Depuis quand Ginny béguetait-elle? Elle doit être bien anxieuse.

-J'ai bien dormi, merci. Mas toi, pourquoi es-tu aussi stressé?

-Moi? Je ne suis pas str...stressé. Qu'est-ce qui te fais cr...croire ça?

-Tu bégaies.

-Je suis si désolée...

-pourquoi?

-Mange, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. C'est à lui de te le dire lorsqu'il y sera prêt. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment mon frère peut être imbécile des fois. Non, imbécile n'est pas le mot. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire son geste. Ho mais quel égoïste, il n'a vraiment pas pensée à toi. Comment vas-tu réagir? Ma pauvre Hermione.

-Je peux savoir se qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Ron?

Ginny ouvrit grandement les yeux, ils étaient gros et exorbités. Elle avala sa bouchée de travers, se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Est-ce que je fais fuir le monde? Mais Ron a fait quelque chose lui, et je ferai tout pour savoir ce que c'est. Je mangeai rapidement, seule dans mon coin. Tout le monde autour de moi chuchote. On dirait qu'une rumeur se répand. Je ne sais pas laquelle. Je ne veux pas la connaître.

La journée a passée. Je n'ai pas vu Ron. Même pas aperçut sa silhouette au loin, ni son ombre monter péniblement les escaliers du hall. Mon regard c'est arrêté plusieurs fois sur sa place vide. Je ne sais pas où il est. On dirait que tout le monde le sait sauf moi. J'ai senti un regard sur moi tout au long de cette longue journée. Un regard froid et gris, sombre et colérique... Je suis une fois de plus couchée dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles. Mon regard s'attarde sur une en particulier. On dirait qu'elle brille plus que les autres. Soudain, je vois qu'elle forme le menton de celui que j'aime...Elle s'efface et laisse place à une nouvelle image. Le visage de Suzan. Mes bras se tendent vers le ciel pour attraper cette constellation et la tordre pour qu'il ne reste que des poussières. Mais l'image s'efface à nouveau. Le visage de ma meilleure amie se dessine peu à peu. C'est un visage sombre, comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant. Ses lèvres bougent, elles me lancent un signal mais je n'ai le temps que de lire le dernier mot : Ron. Puis elle s'efface pour laisser cette petite étoile unique dans le ciel. Plus aucune constellation ne m'apparaît. Le ciel est soudainement très noir. Mais il n'y a pas que le ciel. Je suis couchée dans une pièce sombre, ma chambre. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la noirceur de la pièce. Une faible lueur se filtre entre mes rideaux. Je passe le revers de ma main sur mon front mouillé. Je mets mes pantoufles et ma robe de chambre. J'avance à la fenêtre, ouvre mes rideaux et vois la lune, encore ronde, mais décroissante. Elle est magnifique. Je regarde plus bas et vois le lac. Quelques vagues s'agitent, la calamar géant ne pas dormir. Mais soudain, elle s'agite encore plus. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il est sorti de l'eau et marche à sa surface. Que fait-il là? Au beau milieu de la nuit. Je reconnais sa posture, sa démarche, sa chevelure rousse. Arrivé à la rive, il attend. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il est arrêté au bord du lac et regarde à la place d'où il est sortit, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le lac s'agite à nouveau. Les vagues laissent place à une silhouette féminine de la même grandeur que Ron. Elle a un sac dans le dos. Le lac laisse place à une autre silhouette, encore une fille. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que l'autre, mais la même chevelure rousse que Ron. Qu'est-ce que Ginny fait là? Avec Ron et Suzan? Comment sont-ils sortis du lac? Je ne comprends pas. Je cris son nom mais il ne m'entend pas. J'ouvre la fenêtre et cris encore. Il me regarde mais ne m'écoute pas. Je cris plus fort, mais il disparaît de ma vue. Je ferme les yeux, je veux me réveiller. Mais soudainement, il est derrière moi. Il me secoue de toutes ses forces. Sa main me gifle la joue. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau puis les ouvres. Je suis encore dans ma chambre mais Ron à disparu, c'est Malefoy qui me tient par les bras. J'ai froid, la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Il semble soulagé. Il n'arrête pas de répéter : « merci, mon dieu que tu m'as fais peur! ». Drago me serre dans ses bras. J'étouffe mais il ne me lâche pas. Il a eu peur, ça c'est sûr. Puis il desserre son étreinte mais je me retrouve dans les bras de deux autres garçons. Fé et Estévan sont également soulagés de me voir.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Dis-je, la voix a moitié endormie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu nous a fais peur! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi?

-Pardon?

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu nous as réveillé en sursaut. On entendais quelqu'un crié puis on a réalisé que c'était toi. On a couru mas tu étais sur le point de te jeter par l fenêtre. Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être somnambule? M'explique calmement Estévan.

-Quoi? Je ne suis pas somnambule!

-Et bien tu l'es maintenant! Répliqua Fé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je partis à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Je ne pouvais les arrêtés. Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire. Aucun ne voulait bougé, de peur de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Finalement, Malefoy décida de partir. Fé me lança un dernier regard puis partit à son tour. Estévan, lui, ne se leva pas. Il resta assis sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que mes larmes cessèrent finalement de couler. Je m'assis en face de lui, le dévisageant.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je veux être là pour toi.

-Merci. C'est très gentil de ta part.

-Bon, est si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas?

Je commençai donc mon récit, dans les moindres détails. Il m'écouta sans dire un mot. Lorsque j'eu finis, il se leva et alla fermer la fenêtre. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Attendant son verdict. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit me laissa sans voix. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je te laisse dormir et je vais en faire de même.

-Mais tu ne dis rien?

-La seule chose que je pourrais te dire c'est de régler tes problèmes uns à uns. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Exige une réponse. Bonne nuit.

Je resta bouche bée. Mais je ne dormis pas cette nuit là. Je faisais la liste des problèmes que j'avais à régler :

-Qu'y a-t-il entre Ron et Suzan?

-Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Ron?

-Qu'est-ce que j'éprouve pour Malefoy?

-Qu'est-ce que j'éprouve pour Ron?

-Quelle est cette rumeur que tout le monde connaît et que j'ignore?

J'irai au bout de chacun d'eux. Je réussirai à avoir les réponses à mes questions. Commençons par la personne problème ; Ron.


End file.
